House of Half Bloods
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: 8 demigods. 1 house. No magical boarders. What will happen when they get to Camp Half Blood, or will they even get there. What will happen if the Hearth goes out? After the War of the giants and both camps live in peace. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A/N: I know I have another story I'm in the middle of but I got an idea of writing this. Dont worry, I will update both stories as often as I can.

Nina's POV:

Today was just another normal day and we were all coming back home. We went through the front door and to our rooms. I was just about going to my room until I felt someone grab my arm, it was only Fabian. I looked at him confused until I noticed what he was looking at. There were 5 kids talking to Trudy with really worried faces. One had blonde hair, tanned skin, kind of your stereotypical California girl except she had grey eyes. She was seated beside a guy with jet black hair and sea green eyes. Oh and did I mention they were holding hands. There was another guy that had electric blue eyes, cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip. He kind of reminded me of a roman statue, his features I mean. A girl with chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with two braids on either side of her face, and her eyes change color, going from brown, to blue and green sat next to him. Next to her was the last guy, he had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful face and a mischievous smile. I was so lost in thought on deciphering what they were talking about that I hadn't noticed Fabian pulling me into the common room with him. "What do you mean demigods and bringing us to camp Half whatever?" he demanded. "Must be a son of Athena or maybe Hermes" the girl with blond hair murmured to the guy who she was holding hands with earlier. "Like Athena the Greek goddess of wisdom and Hermes, the messenger of the gods?" Fabian said while I just stood there frozen. "Oh dear, I'll explain everything later. Just go do your school work" Trudy told him but did he listen, no. "Not until I get my explanation" he replied to her much louder than he intended too. He had a tendency of doing that when he got frustrated. Then everyone started screaming at the same time and the rest of the Anubis residents came out from their rooms to join in screaming "What is going on". It just got worse when Victor started screaming and joined in too. "QUIES" (quiet) I yelled with a voice louder than all the other's voices combined. They just stared at me finally keeping quiet. "Did you just speak Latin?" the girl with choppy hair asked. "Roman for sure" murmured the guy with a scar near his lip. "Wait, wait, wait, I am not Roman! I've never even been in Rome and how do I know Latin?" I argued. "I'll explain all of this later. Now, to your rooms" Trudy yelled. Reluctantly we did. It was now supper and the 5 kids were still in the common room eating supper as well but before they could finish they went off to the front yard and threw a piece of it in a fire pit that appeared from nowhere. When they came back and we were all done eating, Trudy motioned us to gather around in the main hall but to pack our bags first. This was beginning to be suspicious. We all brought our bags and sat on the stair case as the 5 kids, mostly the girl with blonde hair, explained all about camp Half Blood and how Greek gods and goddesses were and still are real. At first I didn't believe them but then I saw the look in their eyes that said they really weren't lying. They lead us outside and showed us our 'transportation'. There were 5 chariots and 2 horses, no 2 pegasi, were pulling it. We all got on in groups of 3 or 2. Jerome and Alfie rode with, I think her name was Piper. Mara and Patricia rode with Annabel, no Anabeth. Mick and Fabian rode with the guy named Percy, while Amber and I rode with Jason. Trudy rode with the Hephaestus kid; I was always forgetting his name, Leo I think. I was having a hard time remembering their names for some reason, but that's not the weirdest thing that happened today. It was getting late but I couldn't tell the time since by now I think we've already crossed over 2 different time zones in only 5 minutes, maybe even less. Soon I could see the Long Island Sound, which seemed odd since it was supposed to be half way across the world. We landed on a nearby hill and headed up to a pine tree, nothing unusual there, wrong. It was guarded by a dragon. Percy showed us our cabin. "You'll be staying here in the Hermes cabin for the mean time". Just as we were unpacking our bags a man er- centaur came in and said his name was Chiron. "Come with me now you 8, to the big house." He continued. We all followed and walked up to a big, blue, prairie house. We just stood there starring at it, mostly because in the attic window we could see all sorts of stuff, as in cellar stuff. Potions, jars and beakers filled with, I dint really want to know. "Come in now children, there is nothing to worry about" Chiron comforted. When we entered he showed us an orientation film. Once we were done Chiron called in Jason to give the tour. Then I blacked out.

Fabian's POV:

"Nina" I yelled trying to wake her up. "Chiron, some help please" I said as he was leading the others to Jason's cabin so he could give us the tour. I felt something warm under her jacket so I unzipped it. "W-what is happening t-to her l-locket" I stuttered. Her locket was now glowing and floating. "It's in Greek and Roman territory not Egyptian anymore. It's just changing its form." He said simply. "But she's unconscious" I argued. "Trudy, take her to the infirmary" he called and motioned me to come with him to Jason's cabin along with the rest. I did but I was still worried about her. We arrived at cabin 1 and Jason gave us a tour. In the middle of the tour when he was showing us the archery field everyone stopped and stared at me. "What are you starring at?" I asked nervously. I looked up and saw there was a golden lyre over my head. "Dude, your dad is Apollo" Jason replied with a smile. "QUID?" (What?) I said unknowingly "Roman too, like me." he added in giving me a hi-5. "Hey! Why does he get to be claimed before me?" Amber whined and as if on cue and started gloving red, her clothes transformed into a gown and she had fresh make up. She didn't look much different then she normally did. "So Amber that means you're a daughter of Aphrodite" Jason announced. "Go figure" Jerome teased while rolling his eyes. But I did agree with him, it was kind of obvious. We continued on with our tour and by the end Jerome and Alfie both got claimed at the same time as sons of Hermes. When we arrived back at the Hermes Cabin Amber and I got our bags and transferred to our new cabins. I was to stay at cabin 7. At first glance it looks like a normal cabin but at a certain angle it looks like it's made out of solid gold. When I entered I was greeted by a guy named Will Solace, he had surfer-boy sun-kissed hair and blue eyes. So did most of my 'siblings' or at least half siblings. He assigned me a bed and started teaching me the piece for tonight's campfire. "You picked that up quickly, record time in fact. No doubt you're an Apollo kid." Will told me, which made me smile a bit. "Thanks" I replied sheepishly. "Hey, we have a few minutes left. Want to go see which powers you have?" I nodded and followed him back to the Archery Field.

Amber's POV:

I was on my way to cabin 10. When I stood in front of it I loved it right away, it was pink with a pink door, had lace curtains and potted carnations by the window. Then I entered. The inside of the cabin smelled very heavily of perfume. The inner walls of the cabin were pink with white window trim. The curtains and beds were pastel blue and green. Every person had a chest with their name painted on it. Best of all, there was a whole wall of make up! Piper was there and she greeted me with a smile. "Hi Amber, you got moms blessing I see. You can stay in that bed" she said as she pointed to an empty bed and told me to put my name on the chest.

Fabian's POV:

Will was done 'testing' me as he liked to say and was now giving me the results. "Cursing others to only speak in rhyming couplets, no, archery, yes, musical skills, yes, basket ball, no, crafting skills, yes, photo kinesis, yes, vita kinesis, yes. Not bad Rutter" Will read from his list with a grin. "Now I'll take you to the armory to pick a weapon". We went off to the armory which was beside the Athena Cabin. When we entered and all I could say was "quite a large collection of swords, spears, clubs, bows and arrows we have here". Will just laughed and showed me around. I was immediately drawn to a specific bow. It's upper and lower limbs were made out of oak, the grip was made out of black leather and the string was made out of a piece of golden thread from the golden fleece. It felt perfect in my grip. I could easily strap it on and Will let me take it. Now I just needed arrows. I picked a quiver of celestial bronze arrows. We left the armory to go back to the cabin and then sup- dinner I mean, at the dining pavilion. Before we ate we offered a piece of our meal in the bonfire as an offering to the gods. When we were done the Apollo cabin started the sing along as the rest followed. I could see Jerome and Alfie snickering in their place but at least Nina wasn't there. I would've gotten stage fright or forget my piece, if that was even possible for a son of the god of music. Chiron came up onto a platform by the fire and said "Today we have received 8 new half bloods. 4 have already been claimed. Hail Fabian Rutter. Son of Apollo, god of the light and the sun; oracles, the truth and prophecy; medicine and healing; music, poetry and the arts. Hail Amber Millington. Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Hail Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke. Both sons of Hermes, god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, and mail deliverers.". We all left for our cabins and suddenly Patricia was claimed. "You my dear are a daughter of Hecate" Chiron told her. "Hail Patricia Williamson. Daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy" We all went to bed after that. A much needed rest after the whirlwind of a day today.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's POV:

Right before I could get any rest Chiron said I was a daughter of Hecate. So I went back to the Hermes cabin to get my things. When I entered I was soaked in green goo. "Clarke, Lewis" I bellowed. Everyone in the cabin pointed to a closet near the back. "ANOIKTÍ̱" (open) I muttered and the doors flew open revealing a very scared Alfie and Jerome. "Oh, shouldn't have messed with a Hecate kid. They can use magic" one of the other Hermes kids said. I sneezed then suddenly I sent all the goo flying towards the two. Everybody laughed and I stormed off with my bags to the Hecate cabin trying to hide how hard I was really laughing. I could get used to this magic thing. I walked up to Cabin 20. It was made out of stone and had glowing writing on it, not bad. When I entered the senior counselor named Lou Ellen greeted me and showed me my bed. "Hey, Patricia" she said as she was helping me unpack my things. "What?" I replied to her. "Since you're a daughter of Hecate, you can use magic. Although some are more powerful than others, but anyway if you want tomorrow we can go to the armory and pick a weapon or you could stick to just using magic. What do you think?" she said with a smirk. I was beginning to like this girl. "I'd love to. I can use it to scare those two bozos and get back at them" I said mirroring her smirk. We both laughed and went to bed.

Jerome's POV:  
>"Wow, Trixie learned a new trick" Alfie said in amazement after she left. "I know dude, got to find someone else to prank" I suggested. Travis and Connor Stoll walked up to me, one twin on either side and both said "You messed up big time bro. Hecate kids always get revenge. One time we hid one of Hecate kid's spell book and let's just say it didn't end well". "Note taken, don't mess with cabin 20" Alfie joked as we left to get the goo cleaned off.<p>

The Next Day:

Nina's POV:

I woke up with a start and looked around. I was in some kind of infirmary. Chiron was looking over me and gave me a glass of nectar. "Don't drink too much or you might end up disintegrated. This is drink of the gods" he warned. I nodded drank carefully. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked when I finished drinking. "Yeah, that really helped" I said with a smile. "Then you may leave the infirmary now. I suggest you go visit cabin 7 and look for your friend Fabian, he seemed very worried about you." he continued pointing at the door. I waved back to Chiron and he waved back. I left and started looking for cabin 7. I finally found it and it kind of looked like it was made of solid gold. I knocked on the door and a guy named Will opened it. "Looking for Fabian huh? Come in." he said. When I went inside there were a bunch of kids who were either playing an instrument or with a basket ball. I couldn't find Fabian anywhere. I felt a tap on my back and found him. "Hey! How did you do that? I didn't see you" I exclaimed before giving him a hug. "Oh, um yeah. Photo kinesis, allows me to control light, and I haven't really mastered it yet. But anyway are you OK?" he asked a bit dazed. "Yeah just fine but my locket is different, it's a skull now" I said "Oh yeah Chiron explained that" he said awkwardly then explained. "Hey, you want to go on a tour. We still have 30 minutes before breakfast" he continued and I grabbed his hand and said "I'd like that" as I pulled him outside. He showed me around the camp grounds and the cabins. He also told me who got claimed already and introduced me to some of the other campers. When we were walking through the woods and I stopped and he turned to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "When did you get a bow and arrow" I asked him. How could I not notice it before? "Everyone has to have a weapon when they get claimed so Will took me to the armory and I kind of felt drawn to it" he tried to explain. "Ohh" I said as we continued on the tour. We separated to go back to our own cabin's table at the dining pavilion and went on with a regular day until about 3:00 in the afternoon when we were having 'tracking skills' lessons and we had to find one of the monsters. We did it by cabins. Chiron said whoever found it and captured it wouldn't have to do their chores for a week. Everyone was looking for it in the woods and somehow got separated from the rest of the Hermes kids. I was wondering around and then I found it. The monster, it was a big beast thing, with a body of a man, except hairy and had a head of a bull. Weirdly he was wearing only under wear, not a clean one too. It was a Minotaur and I was unarmed. Suddenly something took over me and I was controlling the ground making small earthquakes and boulders crash into it. Now the Minotaur was unconscious and I was gasping for a breath. Everyone was now staring at me. "Hail Nina Martin. Daughter of Hades, lord of the dead." Chiron announced. There was a glowing helm over my head. "What? Hades is my dad? As in the ruler underworld? Are you sure?" I asked in dismay. "Yes child. Now where is Nico?" he said searching through the crowds. "Well since Nina was the one to defeat the Minotaur, without the help of her former cabin mates" Chiron said glaring at cabin 11 and then continued "Nina's new cabin will receive the prize. Now go on to your next activity. I believe it's time to do your laundry". Everybody shrugged and started washing their clothes. Now it was free time and I decided to check out my new cabin. I walked up to it and it kind of freaked me out. The cabin walls were made of solid obsidian. There was a skull over the door. It had torches that burned green fire for twenty-four hours a day apparently. It was designed mainly by Nico di Angelo, my half-brother; I still couldn't get over being the daughter of the lord of the dead. I walked in and saw a guy lying down on his bed sleeping. He had shaggy and messy black hair, olive skin. He wore mostly black, kind of goth looking, must be Nico. I shook him and woke him up. "What are you doing here? Only Hades kids can come through the door and you definitely don't look like a Hades kid." He said confused. I did agree with him, I definitely did not look like a Hades kid. I was wearing a camp half blood shirt Travis 'got' for me, white shorts and yellow sneakers. Not very Hades, I know. "I got claimed a while ago, Chiron said for you to help me make a weapon and help me master my 'powers'" I explained. "Ah, I see now. OK first let me tell you about us Hades kids. First here is what we can do. We can shadow travel, we have control over the furies, geo kinesis, which is control of the earth, levitating rocks and making them deadly, black, and extremely sharp, the ability to create earth tremors, and open fissures in the earth. Summoning the dead and communicating with them. Umbra kinesis, which is control over darkness and shadow and we are the only demigods who can destroy skeleton warriors. It's a long list but basically controlling things that have to do with death or the ground. Oh and by the way remind me to take you to the underworld this Saturday so we can make your sword. For now just use one in the armory." he explained. I just nodded and he showed me my bed. "Thanks Nico" I whispered as he was helping me unpack my things. "You're welcome. You know you remind me a lot of my sister." He said in reply. "Well I am your sister" I said teasingly. "Yeah but we had the same parents, not just godly parent. Hades really loved my mom, loved her enough to have 2 kids." Nico told me half heartedly. "You miss her don't you? Why don't you tell me about your sister" I said motioning him to sit down with me on the floor. "Her name was Bianca, she was my only family after my mom died but she left me to become a hunter. I asked Percy to keep her safe on the quest they had to do but then she died protecting them. I got made at Percy but Bianca told me that was our fatal flaw. Holding Grudges, so I forgave him and now he's my best friend. I know I can summon her of visit her in the underworld but it's not the same." He said now leaning his head on my shoulders and I was trying to comfort him. "You know what Nico?" I said while trying to make him feel better, "What?" he said "You're like the brother I never had" I said smiling which made him feel better. "Well I am your brother" he said teasingly and we went on with our day normally.

Mara's POV:

It was free time and Mick and I were going for a walk through the woods. We stopped and had a picnic. We were in the middle of our conversation then both our jaws hit the ground. "You've been claimed" we both said at the same time "Your mom is Nike, goddess of victory" I told Mick and he told me "I'm not sure who your parent is but there's a silver owl over your head". "Athena, goddess of wisdom" I said and we ran off to tell Chiron. We were about to enter the room but we saw Chiron talking to a girl and she started saying the 'prophecy' as Chiron called it.

"For 10 demigods they must leave soon.

One is the Sun the other the Night's Moon.

Two of the Dark, one of the Wise

But only the Sea and Lightning will hear the cries.

Beauty and Blacksmiths will not agree

And only a Hunter can set them free.

You will think it is over but not for long.

I say to my dear heroes, Stay Strong."

A/N: please comment who you think the people in the prophecy are. Thank you for all the views and hits.


	3. Chapter 3

Mara's POV:

I couldn't concentrate at all today in our classes, which is especially odd for a child of Athena. It's been 4 days since Mick and I heard the prophecy and we still haven't told anyone. It was driving me mad. I decided to talk to Chiron about it later, during free period.

The day seemed to drag on forever, but it was finally free period. I marched up to The Big House and was about to knock on the door, until I heard a voice in my head. "Not yet my dear, it's not the right time. Patience" I turned around but no one was there. In a blink of an eye I was in my cabin. I might as well listen to the voice in my head, or at least for another day.

Before we started our regular game of capture the flag Chiron made an announcement. "All senior counselors report to the big house after the game." I gave a sigh of relief, hoping it was about the prophecy then headed into the woods.

Nina's POV:

All the campers in camp half blood were against the Hunters of Artemis. At first you'd think that's unfair, since there are only 12 people, but then again they are stronger, faster and more accurate with their aim than an average half-blood. The hunters have won the last 56 game, not this time. I hope. We placed the flag right on top of Zeus' Fist. Fabian and I were guarding it, using our powers to stay hidden. So far there was no sight of the hunters or anyone really. The closest sword or knife clanging I could hear was probably across the creek. There was no action anywhere near by so I sat down and started writhing in the soil 'quaerenti (quest) and oraculum (oracle)'. Those two words kept circling my mind.

Finally, after 5 long minutes, we heard a branch crack. I stood back up and readied the temporary sword I borrowed from the armory. I saw a sliver of well, silver. "A hunter" Fabian and I said simultaneously, witch made me kind of blush. There was only one, it was Wendy? Why would they send a new recruit? Suddenly she was about to grab our flag until we went into full-on battle mode. There were arrows flying everywhere, my sword swinging in the air. Wendy wasn't that bad for a new recruit, some of her arrows were stuck in my armor and one ironically, scraped my heel. She was just about to grab our flag and win the game until we heard a horn signifying the end of the game. Accounting that we still had our flag, we probably won. Unknowingly, I flung my arms around Fabian and gave him a kiss on the cheek, kind of like when he replaced the security tape. I hadn't realized what I just did until Wendy said "Um, don't mean to interrupt anything, but I think we should get back now". I immediately let go and started blushing like crazy. As for Fabian, he just stood there dazed and paralyzed. Me and Wendy stifled laughed then snapped him out of it.

LATER DURING THE MEETING IN THE BIG HOUSE

Chiron was running late and all the senior counselors were going on with their business. Jason and Percy were making a miniature thunderstorm, including rain and lightning. Clarisse was sharpening her electric spear. Annabeth was going over more of her blue prints for Olympus and Thalia was helping her. Will was playing the lyre with Leo fiddling with paper clips and thread beside him. Piper was doodling on a note pad but stopped when she filled up the whole page. Travis was annoying Katie who was playing with the vines that ran around the room along with Pollux. Butch was playing thumb wrestling with himself out of utter boredom. Clovis was snoring away as usual with Patricia drawing on his face with a magic marker, literally magic. I just sat there tapping on the table with my fingers and waited for Chiron. He final came through the doors and the first thing he said was "Everybody settle down, we have a prophecy to discus."

When everybody settled down, which took a while for a bunch of dyslectic and ADHD kids, we started the meeting. "We have received a new prophecy." Chiron announced and as if on cue, Rachel walked in. "For 10 demigods they must leave soon. One is the Sun the other the Night's Moon. Two of the Dark, one of the Wise, but only the Sea and Lightning will hear the cries. Beauty and Blacksmiths will not agree and only a Hunter can set them free. You will think it is over but not for long. I say to my dear heroes, Stay Strong". "What is wrong with Olympus now?" Annabeth pointed out. "Well, that is the problem. There is none" he replied grimly. "Travis, where is Connor by the way?" he added in glaring at Travis. "D-doing um … h-homework" he stuttered. "Moving on, we must find out who the 10 demigods are." Chiron continued obviously not believing Travis' story. "Sea and Lightning are obvious, Percy and Jason. They're the strongest sons of Poseidon and Zeus, the gods of the sea and lightning/skies." Thalia answered. "Could be, Piper please write the names down." He ordered. Piper nodded and used the pack of her paper. "Two of the Dark could mean the only two kids in the Hades cabin. Hades does tend to hide in the shadows. Then one of the wise is a child of Athena" Patricia suggested. "Piper, please add Nina, Nico and Annabeth." Chiron said. "Beauty is a child of Aphrodite and Blacksmiths is Hephaestus. The Hunter is a Hunter of Artemis. So that makes it Piper, Leo and Thalia or those are the most likely people at least." Annabeth suggested. Chiron nodded and said "Piper –"but she had already written it down "I know. I know. I wrote it down already". "That just leaves the sun and moon. The sun is a child of Apollo, probably Will and moon is a hunter, Thalia" Katie tried. "But that only makes 9, genius." Travis teased. "Since when did you learn how to count?" She countered. There were a few "Ohh's" and "burn's" from the others and they started a fight between the two which Chiron had to break apart. "Wait, Rachel what was the exact line again?" I had a hunch. "Um, One is the Sun the other the Night's Moon" she recalled. "I knew it. It says 'night's moon', not just moon. Hecate is the goddess of the night _and _themoon as well as magic. So it could be Patricia or another child of Hecate" I announced. "Hmm, possibly. That would make it ten. Piper add Wi-"Chiron started. "I know already. I'm writ-"Piper interrupted only to get cut off herself by Will. "Maybe I'm not the best person to go. Fabian has pretty strong powers and somebody has to take care of the cabin and um … you know do other camp stuff." He said trying to get out of going on the quest. "Very well then. Piper-""I know! Sheesh!" she replied annoyed. Chiron dismissed us and left to report to Mr. D who all the candidates for the quest were.

After making our sacrifices and eating dinner we all went to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and Nico said he would show me how to get to the Underworld and we would make me a _proper_ weapon for me. I wasn't sure how to feel about this. Should I be happy since I might get to meet my dad, possibly my mom and get a new sword? The ones in the armory just didn't feel balanced. Should I be sad because what is there to be happy about in the Underworld, land of the DEAD for crying out loud? I might as well sleep on it. I hadn't noticed how tired I really was and drifted off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

TOMORROW

(Nina's POV still)

I woke up to the relentless beep of my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button 5 times before I finally got the energy to get up. After my shower I went out to get some breakfast in the dinning pavilion and woke Nico up on the way out. We all did the usual routine. Sacrifice then eat then do your own thing. I walked up to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. Malcom opened the door and let me in. I wanted to speak to Anabeth since she had gone on the most quests than anybody else in camp. I was really nervous and needed advice. Connors words kept haunting me. "You might not come back". I know I shouldn't believe him but there was a part of me that felt I might not come back. I walked inside and sat next to Annabeth. She was working on her blueprints for Olympus again. "Um, Annabeth. I need advice." She turned to face me and replied. "Yeah. What about? Cause if you're going to ask me if I think Fabian likes you, Drew already asked me that" I felt a bit embarrassed but got enough courage to ask her "It's not about that. It's about the quest. Co- I mean what if somebody told me that quests are really dangerous and I might not come back. Should I believe that person? But I'm just being hypothetical of course". "First of all, I know Connor told you that didn't he? Don't believe him, he can be such a pest sometimes. You'll be perfectly fine … probably. Most come back fine. Plus were going to be 10 demigods, what's the worst that can happen? You know what **don't** think of the worst that can happen." She said trying to comfort me. It kind of made me feel a bit better, still nervous no doubt.

"Are you ready?" Nico asked. I nodded half heartedly. We started shadow travelling and I have to admit it was pretty cool except for the part when we got to the underworld.. "Shadow travelling … takes a …lot of energy. You … need at l-least 30 min- … minutes to recharge … before you can do it … a-again" Nico explained in between breaths. We were both gasping for air. Somehow, even with my exhaustion I was able to jump up a good 3 feet in the air at first sight of Cerberus. He looked a lot less vicious than the Cerberus you see in books and in Greek myths. Nico rolled him 3 red rubber balls, 1 for each heads I guess. We went into Persephone's garden. "Be careful Nico! I just planted those flowers!" she exclaimed. As soon as she noticed me she started to become less annoyed. "Finally! Hades has a daughter. You can help me later with my garden dear and oh Nico, Hades wanted to say something important to you" We smiled and nodded, although I could feel the tension between Nico and Persephone, then walked into the throne room. "Hey dad!" Nico said waving at um … our dad. "Hi … dad" I said awkwardly. He gave a small smile. "You look just like your mother" he complimented and all I could reply was "thanks". "Anyway, Nico please give Cerberus a walk. He's not the hellhound he used to be anymore. He's starting to have joint problems. Take your sister with you so she can do it next time" he continued. We said bye and walked back to Cerberus. "Great. Walking a 40 ton, pure bred Rottweiler is so much fun" I complained sarcastically. "Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it. It's kind of fun." We walked up to Cerberus who was playing with Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's dog. "You can walk Mrs. O'Leary since she at least went to obedience school" We both laughed and walked both dogs. "You were right, that was fun" I told Nico. After I went in Persephone's garden and helped her with the flowers she was planting. Nico showed me how to make my sword. It was ice cold to the touch, jet black and made out of Stygian Iron. It had 'miles umbra' (shadow knight) engraved in it. Since we still had 10 more minutes before we could shadow travel again Nico suggested that we have the skeleton warriors create me a room in case I wanted to stay here longer or hide here. "Sure" I replied and with a motion of my sword a bunch of skeletons came up from the ground and started construction. By the time we were ready to leave they were almost done. I wished we had stayed there longer because when we came back to camp there was nothing but bad news.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: first of all, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I have the dreaded writers block! *cue dramatic music* But I have been trying my best to think of something. I have a bad habit of biting of more than I can chew and not finishing it, but I promise I will finish this story. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and took the time to read my story. Now on with the story!

Nina's POV:

Me and Nico just came from the Underworld and were panting. There was chaos everywhere and screams filled the air. I'd only been gone 30 minutes and this is what happens.

I felt my knees buckle and I fell on the grass by a tree. There were 2 campers running towards me. Their light brown hair mostly covering their faces but I knew who they were immediately when I saw their green eyes that were always filled with a hundred emotions at a time. They were my favorite twins from the Poseidon cabin, Sam and Danny. Before I knew it they were both on top of me rambling on about Zeus know what. "Slow down" I cut in. "Chiron is looking for you and Nico" Sam started "And if you're not there this minute I think he might pull his own tail out!" Danny continued. I scrambled to my feet and dragged my half asleep, half brother to the big house as fast as I could.

Chiron was pacing back and forth on the porch. He ushered us in and settled Nico down in a corner to rest. Everyone whose names were written down by Piper during the last counselor meeting was there pacing as well.

"Now that everyone is here I suppose you may begin your quest. Hurry! You must save Olympus before it falls" Chiron let us out the back door and we started walking through the woods. I was just past lunch, but with the canopy of trees it seemed as though it was around 7 or 8. I still had no idea where we were going or what was wrong with Olympus.

It seemed like hours that we've been walking but it's only been 1 and a half. "Why don't we stop and have a late lunch? I'm starving." Leo complained. Thalia turned to him and grimaced until her stomach grumbled. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Percy gathered some fish while Thalia and Fabian hunted for something else to eat. Jason summoned a bolt of lightning and set the wood Annabeth and Piper collected on fire. Leo could've made the fire easily but he said "Since I had the idea of eating I don't have to do anything." Nico was looking for something we could cook on. Me and Patricia were assigned to go get water by a river nearby. I took this opportunity to ask "WHAT IN HADES ARE WE DOING?", "Were getting water, what else would we be doing" she replied. I slapped my forehead. "I mean, what is going on in Olympus and where are we going?" I said frustrated. "Ohh, well there was apparently a fight because there's something going on in Tartarus and they couldn't decide on which way to fix it. Hestia couldn't take their fighting so she ran away and is in hiding. Now the gods are fighting even more. We think, well Chiron thinks she's in Rockport, Maine. Dubbed the most peaceful place in America and it's not that far from Olympus. She still tends to the hearth." Patricia answered still gathering water. "Why are we walking all the way there? Wouldn't it be easier to take a Pegasus or drive there or take a plane?" I asked still confused about this quest. "We can't take a Pegasus 'cause Thalia's afraid of heights remember and the rest I have no idea" I gave her a slight nod and we started walking back to the others.

When we got back Annabeth was cooking whatever meat Thalia and Fabian caught. When we were done eating we cleaned up and started walking again. After another hour we were near the clearing in the woods. I could hear the cars driving on the road and caught up to Percy who was leading us. "Hey Perce, why are we walking instead of taking a flight or driving to Maine instead?" I whispered. "We can't really drive through the woods can we and 10 demigods on a plane, not a good idea. As soon as we're out of here we can take a car" he whispered back. I nodded and slowed down so I could walk beside Nico again.

Percy's POV:

We found a car rental place 2 miles down the road. We rented the biggest van they had. Just as I was giving the payment, the sales clerks turned into harpies. "Um guys, monsters over here" I called as I pulled out Riptide from my back pocket. There were 6 harpies and 10 of us, they were clearly outnumbered but then again they were almost 2 times bigger than us.

Jason, Annabeth, Piper and I lunged our swords and knives at the largest harpie, it dodged all of them and swung its talons towards Piper but she quickly deflected it with Katoptris. Jason shocked it with a bit of thunder but that only stunned it. I shot a blast of water at it that seemed to come from nowhere and slammed it against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth do a back flip, kicking one of the other harpies in the face and landed on top of the unconscious harpie by the wall and swung at it, turning it into golden dust.

On the other side of the room, where the harpie Annabeth kicked was now at, Patricia and Leo were throwing fireballs at it, turning it into ashes. Thalia was jumping off of the ceiling beams shooting dozens of arrows at a time. Nina was swinging her new sword at one of the harpies with deadly accuracy and ease. When she was about to deliver the final blow, sending it to the underworld, the harpie Fabian was shooting with his arrows, ended up behind Nina's and both harpies were impaled with an arrow and a sword. The last harpie was the one Nico was battling, he grunted as he swung his blade. The harpie was dodging his every move. Out of his frustration and anger he flung a granite column at it crushing it. "Get in the van now! Hurry before more come" I shouted jumping in the driver's seat. Everyone rushed in and sure enough a swarm of even more harpies came. I stepped on the gas and drove as fast as the car would go.

"Oh gods! I think I'm going to throw up" Leo shouted from the back after 20 minutes of my insane driving. "I think I can slow down now, I don't see the harpies anymore" I shouted back, lifting my foot from the gas a bit. "Take a left now" Annabeth instructed. I did as she said.

In the front passenger seat was obviously Annabeth so she could give the instructions. Behind her in the first row of seats was Nina, already sleeping on Fabians shoulder and Piper was took pictures of them 'for Amber'. In the next row behind them Nico squirmed in his seat with Jason and Thalia trying to keep their laughs in. Lastly in the very back was Leo and, from what I could see in the rear view mirror, flirting with Patricia.

I continued driving for 3 more hours following Annabeth's instructions until Nico cried "I got to pee!" waking everyone who took a nap. "Well the next rest stop is 15 minutes away" I answered back. "I think I can hold it in" Nico tried but 10 minutes later "I'm going to explode if I don't go now Percy". "Um just wait 5 more minutes or pee on a tree" I suggested "There are no trees! Can't you just do more crazy, fast driving again?" He said biting his lip causing some laughs from the back. "Ok, hold on to your seats" I yelled nervously before stepping on the gas like a maniac. We were at the rest stop in less than 2 minutes. Nico ran to the restroom and when he came out there was a piece of toilet paper was hanging out of his pants. I stifled a laugh and let Jason Drive for 2 more hours before letting Thalia drive for an hour and Annabeth the last hour before we finally saw the sign saying "Now entering Rockport Maine"

A/N: I did a bit of research and the time it took the characters in the story to get to Maine is the same in real life and Rockport, ME is really the most peaceful city in America next to Flagstaff, AZ :D


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV:

"Where should we, yawn, search first?" I asked Percy sleepily. I guess Maine wasn't as near as it looked on the map. No answer. I slapped his arm. He sat up abruptly and shook his head as if trying to shake the sleep left in him away. "Huh?" he yawed. "Where should we search first Kelp Head?" I laughed rolling my eyes. "What? I'm Kelp Head now! I thought Seaweed Brain was bad enough." He joked and turned back to see everyone sleeping. It was 9:00. "So, where do we look first? I swear you've become even more of a Seaweed Brain since you came from the Roman camp" I joked back. "Haha. Very funny. I think we should just go to an inn or set up camp." He finally answered; thank the gods "Why?" I said in shock. "Because 1. Everybody is sleepy and tired. 2_. I_ am sleepy and tired. 3. It would be suspicious to see 10 kids wandering in the forest or park or whatever place we decide to search late at night." I grumbled and took a right so I could pull over in a nearby park. It had the most trees and from what I could see and it was better than Percy's suggestion. Inside a bubble in the lake.

We woke up everyone and started walking into the deepest part of the park and set up our tents. This time Leo agreed to make the fire. Nina, Fabian and Patricia each used their powers to hide us. Nina bending the shadows to keep us in the dark, Fabian bending the light so that the light would never hit us and Patricia put an invisibility spell just in case.

After we made our offerings to the gods and ate dinner Nico decided to play a game. "Hey guys wanna play truth or dare" I knew this would somehow backfire but I said yes anyway and so did the rest.

"Okay, here are the rules. You must do the dare no matter what. No changing your answer. You must answer all the questions truthfully if not Piper will charm speak you too." Nico said and we all nodded. "And oh, no one can dare Thalia to do something hunters can't do." Nico added in. "So Death Breath has a crush on Thalia now?" Jason teased. "Whatever" both said not making eye contact. "I'll go first" Nico started. "Jason, truth or dare?" "Dare" he replied with a cocky smile. "I dare you to turn into a pine tree for 10 minutes so you know how your sister felt" Nico challenged. "I knew it; you do like my sister ... wait ... EWW! You like my sister!" Jason said before Patricia turned him into a tree. Everybody laughed except of course Nico and Thalia

10 MINUTES LATER

Jason came running out of the tree with fear wide in his eyes. "Whoa dude, what happened to you?" Leo asked helping his friend sit down. "Let's just say I'm glad Zeus decided to turn Thalia into a tree and not me" Jason replied looking at the dirt. "Hmm, Annabeth, truth or dare." He continued. I weighed which of the two would be a better choice. Truth. But somehow I ended up saying "dare". "I dare you to jump into those bushes" he said with a smirk, like he knew something I didn't, which is theoretically impossible. I jumped in and jumped out screaming just as quickly. "Oh my gods! Jason I will get back with you! You knew there were spiders there didn't you?' I yelled. "Ughh. Percy, Truth or dare" I asked still a bit angry with Jason. "Ohh, Annie likes Percy" Jason teased. I glared at Jason "Seriously? He's my boyfriend and since when were you a spawn of Aphrodite?" He looked the other way. Everyone laughed. "Truth" Percy said. "What?" I asked confused. "Truth. You asked me truth or dare. And you call _me_ the Seaweed Brain" he ansered laughing at the last sentence. I shrugged "Was the Finding Nemo underwear I saw in your cabin yours?" "Uhmm, yes." He whispered. But even in his whisper everyone heard him and laughed again. "Piper, truth or dare?" Percy asked after the laughing died down. "truth" she said simply. "Is it true that when you were talking alone with Reyna you threaten her with Katoptris to leave Jason alone?" Piper rolled her eyes and answered "Wait, how did you know that?". "I didn't. I was just teasing since I didn't have any good questions" Percy said in surprise. Piper and Jason blushed. "Anyway, Fabian truth or dare" she said waving the Reyna thing away. "Dare" he replied a bit unsure. "I dare you to kiss Nina". "What?" Nina and Fabian said at the same time their jaws hitting the ground. "You two are even worse than these two. It took them 4 years to get together." Piper explained pointing at me and Percy. "hey!" the two of us complained. "So are you going to do it or do I have to make you do it?" Piper asked. With that they kissed. Nico started making gagging faces and Thalia looked away. Piper quickly took pictures and a video. When they finaly broke apart they were blushing and Fabian said "Thalia, truth or dare" a bit dazed. "Truth, I'm not taking any risks". "Do you like wearing that tiara" he asked pointing to Thalia's silver circlet which symbolizes her position as the first lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. She shrugged "yes" looking away. We were all shocked. Thalia, liked her circlet. I couldn't believe it. It didn't seem like something she would say. "Nina, truth or dare?", "dare I guess". "Aww, I had a great question. Anyway, I dare you to run into a tree". Weirdly she stood up and started running full speed. Before she could hit the tree, she became intangible. "Not fair" Thalia exclaimed laughing at how Nina outsmarted her. "You said run into it, not actually get hit. Leo, truth or dare?" "Dare" he replied confidently. "I dare you to stay underground for 5 minutes" "Wait, how am I supposed to stay underground without dying?" Leo asked sceptically. "I'll give you enough room so you can breath and not get crushed by the earth" Nina answered as if a 4 year old would know that. Before Leo could argue, Nina closed her fist and he was swallowed up by the earth. "You have to teach me how to do that" Nico said in excitement. After 5 minutes Leo was let out and the first thing he said was "I think I heard Gaea snoring". We all laughed and he asked Patricia "truth or dare?" she picked truth. But before he could ask the question we all fell asleep right at that moment and I knew it wasn't just because we were tired.


	6. Chapter 6

Hestia's POV:

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I looked over the sleeping demigods. "Was it necessary for me to ask a favor from Hypnos? I could have just left without having to put a sleeping spell on them." I murmured to myself. "No, I had to. They were getting too close to me. I'm not going back to Olympus. Not until they settle their differences." I tried to reassure myself, unfortunately not working.

I walked over to the fire and felt a small smile forming on my face. It reminded me of home. It reminded me of the hearth. I looked into the fire and saw the day that I left. I laughed at the thought of me running away. Usually the youngest would run away, not the eldest of six. You'd think I would have been more mature.

(Flashback)

"I think we should go down there and close the hole in Tartarus ourselves!" Ares said pounding his fist on the armrest of his chair. "You don't think! You're a _boy_!" Artemis spit out. "Just because Orion-" he tried arguing but was cut off by Artemis. "Don't you dare speak of him! You of all people are not worthy!". "Oh, does my little sister have a crush?" Apollo teased. "You do know I came out first. And weren't **YOU** the one who made me shoot him with an arrow" she pointed out obviously angered. "SILENCE" Zeus yelled making the ground rumble. Silence fell over the room. "Now Athena, what do you suggest we do?" he asked smiling at his daughter, still in full battle gear. But before she could start Dionysus decided to voice his opinion. "Of course, because she's soo smart and just so happens to be the goddess of battle strategies. And did I mention your favorite child?" You could see Athena smirking from under her helmet. She knew she was Zeus' favorite child and everyone knew that as well. "I love all my children equally" he whined sounding almost hurt. Hera rolled her eyes at her oblivious husband. "Oh yes she is" Hephaestus said like there was nothing he could do about it. "And she's not even my daughter, and I'm your queen." Hera nagged. I could have sworn I heard Métis grumble. "For once I agree with Hera. She has a point" Demeter chimed in. Now everyone was arguing. "ENOUGH! I love all my children equally and that is that. Now back to the matter at hand." Zeus snapped, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Why don't we just ask a demigod to do it? I might miss my soap opera." Aphrodite said filing her nails. "I agree! I have way too much mail to deliver" Hermes put in. "I'll just send some of my troops. They've needed a task good enough of their _awesomeness_" Poseidon bragged, laughing at his use of modern terms. 'If only you knew how bad you sound' I thought. "Surely my hunters are far better" Artemis pestered. "Wait, wait, wait! Since when do we agree with Aphrodite on how to solve a problem?" Athena pointed out. "Well it's better than any idea Airhead Ares can think of" Hephaestus grumbled. "HEY!" Ares complained. "Ughh, you act like such a child" Athena muttered. This useless rambling went on for what seemed like years and only got louder. The hearth started to dim and I just couldn't take any more fighting.

(End of Flashback)

I felt a tear roll down my face and another one and another one. This was the first time I cried in centuries. I sighed and wiped away my tears. I looked over the demigods once more. They would be waking up in a few more minutes. I walked away towards the dock and dipped my feet in the water. "Where can I hide next?" I whispered to the wind as if expecting an answer. I gently closed my eyes and tried to think.

A picture of Delphi flashed in my mind. It was considered the central hearth of all the Hellenes and where I would sometimes visit. That was the only place I ever ventured to. "Not really one of adventure" I repeated to myself smiling at what Poseidon always teased me of. I gave a sigh and stood up, readying to leave and hide in the new Delphi.

Piper's POV:

I woke up in cold sweat. Breathing hard, I stood up. Cringing, I tried to remember what I saw in my dream, or was it a dream. 'There was someone in a simple cloak, looking over the fire. Maybe thinking whether to burn us or not. No, I saw her crying. It was a girl with amber eyes like a warm fire.' I recalled. It took a while for my brain to process but finally I put all the pieces together. "Hestia" I said. I immediately woke everyone up. Using a bit of charm speak everyone sat up. "What happened?" Annabeth asked as soon as her eyes opened. I shifted my weight from one foot to another. "Um, I think Hestia was here" I tried to explain biting my lip. "WHAT?" everyone screamed now fully awake. "Shh! You don't want anyone to hear us. It's-" I looked at my watch "11 pm". "But where is she now?" Fabian asked now in a quieter voice. "And how do you know it was her or if she was even here" Thalia whined rubbing her eyes. "I had a dream or maybe it wasn't I'm not really sure but anyway there's two footprints right in front of the fire. The same place as in my not so dream" I replied. "So if she was here and saw us, I'm pretty sure she's not going to be here now. Annabeth, do you have any other guesses on where she would go?" Nina uttered. Annabeth just shook her head. "Was there any god close with Hestia? She might be hiding there or they could know where she might hide." Nico suggested. We all looked at him in surprise. "What? I can be helpful too" he defended. "We can continue this tomorrow. Let's make camp and rest. There's nothing much we can do at this time" Percy ordered and we each set up our tents and sleeping bags.

Jason's POV:

"I'm awake! I'm awake" I yelled sitting straight up. "What was that for Perce?". "Which, the seaweed or seawater?" he answered with a smile. "Where did you get that anyway? Were in a middle of the woods not the ocean!" I said wiping it off. "Or are we?" he teased. I immediately popped my head of our tent to go and check. "Very funny!" he didn't say anything mostly because he was laughing on the ground. I zapped him with a bit of lightning and we had a silent agreement. We're even.

After I changed my clothes I joined everyone and ate breakfast almost forgetting to make an offering. "I checked my mythology books, nothing. Apparently Hestia didn't like to travel." Annabeth said breaking the silence. "Usual Annabeth, Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes." Nico joked "I'm serious. We need to find out where else she could hide" she said smacking him at the back of his head. "Why don't we check the library down the block? It's not like your book has everything there is to know about mythology." Patricia pointed out. "We can go after we clean up." I suggested. We all nodded and continued eating.

IN THE LIBRARY

"Greek Mythology, no, no, no, no, no, no" Annabeth muttered running her fingers across every book on the shelf. "Over here" Thalia motioned us to come to the other side of the shelf I was searching. Each of us got two books and started skimming through the pages. "Found it!" Leo said grinning as if he won the Nobel Prize. Everyone crowded around him and read through the page. Near the end of the book there was a hymn. If I got this book I would've skipped right past it, but right there it said probably the only other place we could find Hestia.

A/N: For the arguments in the flash back I did research yet again and they are based on actual myths not just some I created. Oh, and If you are wondering what Ares was going to say here it is. "Just because Orion died which broke your heart doesn't mean you have to be mad at every guy in the world!" There were some myths that suggest Artemis fell in love while hunting with him and decided to use that. There are also others that suggest she killed him with a scorpion and it ended up turning into Scorpio the constellation.


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia's POV:

"Hestia, you who tend the holy house of the lord Apollo, the Far-shooter at goodly Pytho, with soft oil dripping ever from your locks, come now into this house, come, having one mind with Zeus the all-wise: draw near, and withal bestow grace upon my song." Annabeth read the hymn over and over. "Hestia, you who tend the holy house of the lord Apollo. That's it! It says tend to the holy house of Apollo or his temple.", "If she was hiding in Apollo's temple wouldn't he like know she was hiding there?" I pointed out. "Not necessarily Apollo's temple. In ancient Greece his temple was in Delphi, the _central hearth_ of Hellenes. My bet is she is hiding in Delphi" Annabeth explained. "But where is Delphi NOW?" Nico asked making his eyes big for emphasis. "Well what do we know about Delphi? We can just match it with a place in the western civilization." Percy suggested. "It was on a hill overlooking the Corinthian Gulf, maybe it's something like that" Nina guessed. "Possible, but there would be too many to check" Fabian cited. "Delphi used to hold the Pythian games, basically the Olympics but for music." Patricia put in. "Maybe, but what's the biggest music competition in America?" Jason said. "Fischoff National Chamber Music Competition, Begun in South Bend, Indiana, USA in 1973, it is the largest chamber music competition in the world, and the only with separate Junior and Senior Divisions. Produced and sponsored by the Fischoff National Chamber Music Association, the Fischoff Competition attracts the finest and most talented young musicians from around the globe. Since it's founding, more than 4,000-" Annabeth would've gone on for hours if I hadn't interrupted her "So to South Bend, Indiana we go!" I cheerfully announced grabbing my back pack. "That's 15 hours away!" Leo complained. "Fine, for this once we can take the pegasi, but I'm not riding alone!" I grumbled. "Let's go back to the park then Iris message camp to send the chariots." Jason said as we walked out the building.

When we got to the park again, we made Percy make a fountain and I threw in a drachma "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Chiron, Camp Half Blood" A shimmering image of him taking a nap appeared. "Chiron!" Percy and Jason screamed simultaneously at the image "Oh, um yes. I'm awake now, so have you found Hestia?" He asked combing his beard "Um, no. But I think we know where she is hiding now" I answered. "So she was not in Rockport?" he questioned. "Well not exactly. She was here but she escaped" Piper tried to explain "So where do you suppose she is?" he said squinting his eyes. "Indiana, so we need chariots." Nico instructed and Chiron nodded. Right before he ended the message I saw Rachel enter the room and a light went on in my head. "WAIT!" I yelled making Chiron stop. "Thalia! You said we could take the pegasi this time, no changing your mind" Jason whined "That's not it. What is Delphi really, I mean _really_ know for?" I asked looking at Annabeth with a raised brow "Oh, why didn't I think of this?" She understood what I was thinking. "Chiron, still send in the chariots but were not going to Indiana." Annabeth said finaly ending the message.

"Since when did you two get and empathy link?" Percy asked. "No wonder Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain. We don't have an empathy link, were just way smarter than you. Delphi was home to-" I tried but Piper cut me off "The Oracle! She's hiding in camp!". "But wouldn't Rachel say something?" Leo argued. "It's worth a shot. We need to get more supplies anyway" I shrugged dreading the thought of us riding the pegasi back to camp.

We waited a few more minutes before we saw Blackjack and Porkpie leading the other pegasi reigned with chariots. I groaned getting on the unsteady vehicle behind Nico. Nina rode with Fabian and Patricia, Piper with Jason and Leo, Annabeth was with Percy. I gave a deep breath before we shot up into the sky and I started screaming my head off. I heard Nico stifle a laugh and I kicked him in the leg. "Ow! That hurt!" he said trying to steer while hopping on one foot. At least I started to see camp and began our decent. Unfortunately Nico hasn't had much practice in that area and he two of us landed in the lake.

Percy and Annabeth ran straight for Rachel's cave hoping Hestia was there and me hoping she was too so I didn't have to ride the pegasi again.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth and I ran as fast as we could through the forest trying to avoid the trees. Rachel's cave was already in sight. There was a slight glow reflecting on the damp walls. Usually Rachel didn't make fires; she just uses a small lamp that wouldn't be bright enough to count as a reading light. "Hestia's probably in there. Stay quiet." I whispered to Annabeth behind me. She gave a slight nod and started circling the cave making sure there was no other way out but the front entrance. Once we were sure, we blocked the entrance and I notice the little girl I saw during the Titan war. It was Hestia no doubt. She had a shocked expression on her face and she was biting her lip. We knew she wasn't going to show us her true form and incinerate us, but we had no insurance she wouldn't run away. "Hestia, you need to go back to Olympus. The other gods are arguing and blaming each other for your disappearance. Nobody is tending to the sacred hearth. Like you said you're the last Olympian. You have to go back." I persuaded. I saw her wipe her eyes before flashing away to another hiding spot. Annabeth immediately covered her eyes and so did I. When we were sure she was gone Annabeth sat on the floor and leaned on the wall. "We almost had her. She was right there in front of us." She mumbled to herself. I put a reassuring hand over her shoulders and tried to comfort her. We went back to the other and Chiron said to sleep in our cabins for now and we will continue our quest tomorrow. I could barely sleep that night thinking about where Hestia would go next. But eventually I did thanks to my curse of Achilles.

A/N: So what do you think? Anyway if you want to enter my 'submit a character' contest-not-really-a-contest you can see the details in .net/s/6984450/1/bSubmit_b_ba_b_bCharacter_b or look for it under my stories in my very empty profile :D


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV:

I tossed and turned as I slept, kicking off all my blankets. I woke up with a start almost falling off my bed. Everything was dark. I couldn't see any of my siblings so I reached for the light switch that was supposed to be on the wall beside my bed. Nothing, everything was open air. There wasn't even a floor. I gave a sigh and a glowing figure started walking to me. It took a while for my eyes to adjust but I had a feeling it was a god trying to contact me again.

"Hello Perseus" said the goddess as she sat on my bed. It was Athena. "I know I do not approve of you and Annabeth and I dislike your father very much but I must put that aside …. for now". "Um, Lady Athena, I mean no disrespect or anything but why did you try to contact me?" I asked. "Hmm, yes I am sorry for disturbing your sleep but I come bearing an important message. You must find Hestia soon. The gods are now in an endless _blame game_ as you would call it. It's driven my aunt away and the hearth is now just a flickering light. If no one tends to it soon, I'm afraid for the first time I d-don't know what would happen" with that she slowly faded and I was back in the Poseidon cabin.

From the view of the window, it was around dawn. 'No use trying to go back to sleep' I thought. I got out of bed, put on some fresh clothes and walked over to Fireworks Beach. Apparently Annabeth had the same idea too.

"What are you doing up so early?" I startled her and she put Daedalus' laptop on the sand. "Oh, um I just couldn't sleep" she explained staring out into the water. "You too? Your mom decided to pay me a visit." I said sitting down next to her. "What did she say?" she asked scribbling in the sand. "Kind of something like 'you have to find Hestia soon or for the first time I don't know what will happen'. If even Athena doesn't know what could happen that's really bad." I told her about everything else that happened and she just nodded. "Okay, what's wrong? Don't say nothing because I'm 99% sure there is something wrong." I demanded. "Uhgg. This whole thing, it's so annoying. We almost had Hestia 2 times already but she got away. I feel like it's my fault. And now we have no other leads to where she could be hiding … ughhh." she grumbled hanging her head in her hands. "It's not your fault and you know that. We'll find Hestia. Okay?" I reassured her. "I know that Seaweed Brain. My head isn't agreeing with my instincts. I didn't even think that was possible" she said slapping my arm. "Ow! Didn't need to do that. But anyway, see nothing's wrong. Why don't we just go back to our cabins and go back to bed. I'm getting sleepy again." I stood up and lent out a hand. She happily took it and got up too.

I thought that after Athena's little warning I wouldn't be able to sleep. I was wrong. As my head hit the pillow I fell asleep as if it was charmed. Right before I was completely asleep I squeezed in a short prayer to Hypnos that I would have a peaceful sleep.

Luckily I didn't have any more visits, but maybe my pillow was charmed after all. The only reason I woke up was because Brent –my 6 year old half brother- was slapping me with a fish. "Why are you slapping me with a fish?" I asked him sitting upright. "Annabweth said sow. Yow were wate. Thew gwowing now." He tried to tell me. Even if he was 5 he just lost his 2 front teeth and you could barely understand a thing he said. I looked at the clock and ran to the bathroom right away.

I rushed out of my cabin and almost rammed into Nina. "Come on we have to go, now!" She yelled pulling me by the wrist towards the Big House. "I know I am not to help you on a quest but- Oh sit down Percy we have something to discuss." Chiron said frantically. Everyone was sitting around the ping pong table looking as agitated as Chiron. "As I was saying, I have asked permission from the gods and they said I could help you on this one quest. The hearth fire is becoming weaker as we speak and according to Jason's dream-" Chiron continued but I couldn't help but interrupt. "I had a dream, well more of a visit from Athena giving me a warning." Chiron blinked his eyes in shock and that was the last thing I remember before doubling over and passing out which Jason did as well.

When I opened my eyes I was in the black whole you could call it, just like when Athena visited me. Only Jason and I were there until a faded image appeared. "Hestia?" both of us asked. She gave a faint nod. She didn't glow like Athena did, she was much paler and almost see through, like a ghost. "I-I am … I've been captured. I don't have much time. He might come back soon. I am in the underworld but Hades will not be able to sense me. As the hearth's light fades so do I. You must come here and rescue me. I should have come back to Olympus when, I really shouldn't have run away in the first place. I am sorry. Hurry!" she said before disappearing.

I didn't remember closing my eyes but when I opened them I was lying on the ground with Jason and everyone was crowding over us with worried looks. "What?" Jason and I asked at the same time. "We heard just everything" Patricia explained.


	9. Chapter 9

Third person:

"Af̱tó eínai polý cheiróteri̱ apó ó, ti nómiza . Ach af̱tó den boreí na symvaínei. O̱ Theé mou . Tha prépei , óchi . Den échei akómi̱ " Chiron muttered in Greek before trotting off.

"This is much worse than I thought. Oh this can't be happening. Oh dear. I must, no. Not yet." Annabeth translated with a confused look on her face. "But what is he talking about?"

"Come on we have to go to the underworld. Save Heastia, Olympus, the world. Remember? We don't have time to worry about what Chiron was talking about." Percy argued. Patricia slapped him in the back of his head. "Hey!" Percy and Annabeth complained.

"Only I can do that." Annabeth added in slapping Percy again.

"Why are you ganging up on me?" Percy whined.

"No wonder she calls you Seaweed Brain. The only thing in your head is kelp. How are we supposed to get there?" Patricia snickered.

"The entrance in Hollywood" Percy pointed out proudly.

"And how do we get out?" Patricia countered

"Shadow travel" He said gesturing towards Nina and Nico who were looking at the floor.

"Um.. well, We can't exactly do that. Even if Nico and I shadow travel, 10 demigods is still too much." Nina said still not making any eye contact. "We can't bring someone with us. It never ends up well"

"We can get Mrs. O'Leary to teleport 3 people. So we still have…" Nico paused to count his fingers "5 without any means of getting out of the Underworld".

"Poseidon's Pearls!" Piper exclaimed.

"Genius Piper!" Jason exclaimed. Percy on the other hand looked a bit uncertain. You couldn't blame him. 5 pearls on such short notice, not exactly the best thing to ask for at a time like this.

"I mean, I could Iris message him. But I'm not guaranteeing anything. Give me five miuntes."

Percy's POV:

I walked towards the Poseidon Cabin and to the fountain in the back. I threw in a Drachma and said "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Lord Poseidon" an image of a man with black hair and sea green eyes just like mine appeared. "Um .. hi dad"

"Yes, hello Perseus" The Sea God smiled "Nice to hear from you, but what is the need?"

"I need 5 pearls. We need it for the quest -." I replied but I heard a sound like radio static. "what was that?"

"We cannot speak now – or using this. Come to my palace. I will send a hippocampus" He looked over his shoulder like whatever was disrupting the message would be there. "Hurry. We don't have much time" soon the message faded. I stood there in confusion for a while and remembered there was a hippocampus waiting for me.

I ran towards the beach and there it was .A creature from the waist up had the body of a stallion and from the waist down, had silvery fish bodies, with glistening scales and a rainbow tail. A hippocampus, or "fish ponies" to my er.. little brother Tyson.

"Where to boss?" it asked me sounding like a certain Pegasus.

"Poseidon's Palace. And would you happen to be related to a Peagasus named Blackjack?" I questioned, holding on tightly so I wouldn't slip off the speeding, overgrown seahorse.

"Yeah Boss! Cousins 7 times removed" he- or at least I thought it was a he- cheerily responded. "I can hear the family resemblance" I mumbled.

"Here boss!" he neighed.

"Thanks" I said getting off of him and threw him an apple Katie gave me on my way to the beach.

I walked up to the palace that seemed to glow a bright blue. As I walked up the sea-green marble steps I ran into _Amphitrite. "Have you seen Poseidon?" I asked her. She gave me a cold glare _

_"In the throne room" she spat and went on with whatever she was doing before I __ruined__ her day. She was always like this – to every child of Poseidon, excluding her own. _

_After some help from Triton and slamming into a granite column, I finally made it to the throne room. Genius me walked towards Poseidon and bumped into the glass doors, making a big "thud". Poseidon looked up from his book –who knew he was the reading type – and put it away. _

_"Come in Perceus" he called. The doors swung open and I walked in and sat on an empty chair. "So, why is it that you need five pearls."_

_I took in a deep breath. "Because Hestia is in the Underworld. We can get in through the entrance in Hollywood but we can't get out. He rubbed his beard and seemed to be thinking hard. He rested his chin on his hand then furrowed his brow in what seemed like deep thought. As he opened his mouth to tell me his answer I closed my eyes expecting something bad. It didn't seem likely for him to just make five pearls appear from thin air. But then again, the Sea God would have plenty pearls and plenty power to make them magical._

_Much to my amazement he's answer came out in a calm tone, not one that you'd expect from the "Earth Shaker". "Well, I could give them to you now but I'm pretty sure Athena would find a way to hold this against me. Maybe I could accidentally lose 5 pearls and you just happen to receive a map of where they're located. Athena couldn't possibly loop hole me. HA HA genius!" Poseidon clapped. _

_"So that's a yes?" I raised an eye brow. _

_"No, no" he winked making my ADHD brain hurt even more. _

_"So okay then, bye, thanks for the help." I waved goodbye. _

_"And I don't suggest you stay at camp for the night and look under your pillow to find the map" Poseidon called in a very, very sarcastic tone and laughed. I think I heard him saying "Genius. Genius. Take that Athena. Hahaha" It was actually a bit funny and a bit awkward. _

_Once I was on the marble steps, I gave a loud whistle and the _hippocampus was back still eating the apple I handed him earlier. "Can you take me back to camp?" I asked it.

"Sure thing boss!" it neighed happily, chunks of apple falling out of his mouth. I rode on his back and held on tight. He sped up and the underwater scenery seemed blurred. Coral reefs and seaweed looking like big colorful blobs. The glow of Poseidon's Palace faded away and I could sense camp nearby.

Thalia's POV:

It was pretty quiet since Percy left. He was taking longer than expected. Annabeth wanted to plan more to avoid another situation in which we end up losing Hestia but as soon as she suggested it, everybody groaned. She still thinks it was her fault Hestia got away. Nina and Fabian were talking about something, I didn't really mind them. Who I did mind was Jason and Piper. They were giving each other looks – not like daggers, more like "I love you"; like the way I looked – "not going there. I'm a hunter now" I mentally scolded myself.

I had to watch this girl. I knew Piper wasn't an average Aphrodite girl. Still, I couldn't help but feel protective over my brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV:

_Gods_, I held my head in my hands. _I feel so useless_. I can't plan. I can't think straight. I can't speak. I can barely breathe. Loosing Hestia did something to me.

I ran a shaking hand through the rat's nest you could barely call my hair. _Think of something else Annie, you're good at thinking_ I told myself. _Percy … PERCY! He's taking his time. Too much time. Where is he?_

Just like if he could read my mind –which I am sure he probably can, cue the eye rolling- the door creaked open. The room fell silent and we all looked at him expectantly.

"So, were gonna stay the night." He seemed a bit odd about it. Casually, he walked over to me and sat down. I raised an eyebrow.

"A little vague, don't you think Seaweed Brain?" He laughs a little … and my heart does a little summersault. Now if fell like even more of an idiot. I'm probably grinning right now.

"Trust me." He whispered in my ear. Every hair on my body stands on end. Electricity courses through my veins. _Stupid love._

Nico's POV:

Percy and Annabeth's lovey-dovey thing is disgusting. I mean, seriously? Get a room or something.

I find my eyebrows knit closely together and I only notice now I'm thinking hard about something. Why are we staying the night? Every second Hestia's gone, the Hearth Fire dies more and more. Percy better have a plan.

Chiron trotted into the room and walked over to Percy, because everyone knows he's the favorite. They had a little chit chat probably about what the plan was – if we even had one. He didn't seem particularly happy but nodded.

He turned to face us and said "Off to your cabins. Go train or freshen up. You will need it for what lays ahead." No one stood up. Chiron gave us a meaningful look. "I wasn't asking. Now go." People shuffled out the door. Just as Nina was walking out, Chiron put a hand on her shoulder. He gestured to a door across the room. Fabian tried to stay behind, but he was ordered to leave. What was going on?

I tried taking a nap and ended up looking at the ceiling for thirty minutes. I tried riding pegasi, but it seems that is not my strong point and ended up with magic pony saliva in my hair. I tried taking a shower and that seemed to be the only thing going right that day.

When I was walking to the woods to have a chat with Bianca, a group of fangirls ambushed me. I had to have the ground swallow me to get rid of them. I had to travel underground or the rest of the way. When I go to the usual meeting place, guess who was there? A Minotaur, dirty underwear and all.

I won't bother you with my heroic and totally amazing battle with the Minotaur. Let me just say, if you notice something odd about the way I walk, you can blame the half man, half bull, all trouble monster that attacked me. And I thought fangirls were bad.

I took a seat on a tree stump and ran my fingers though my hair. I just had to wait for a while and hope nothing else goes wrong. My sister had a good sense of when I needed to talk to her. She would usually appear in this spot and we would talk. It wasn't the same, but better than not seeing her at all. One day, I will bring her back, so I can finally tell her in person all the things I never got to.

Minutes seemed to pass like seconds and still my sister was nowhere to be found. I was time for lunch but I didn't budge. She was going to come, I just needed to wait. But she never did.

I walked back, talking the longest way possible. The grass under my feet wilted as I walked, leaving a trail of death behind me. I had a tendency of doing that when I was in a bad mood and if you haven't guessed it yet, that day wasn't exactly my best.

I was by the cabins, ready to collapse onto my bed until I heard a scream. Two screams at the same time really. One came from my right, the other my left. The Zeus cabin and the Poseidon cabin, meaning Percy and Jason. This could not be good.


End file.
